The Colours Of Love
by kittykat2015
Summary: Drabbles set in the LWFAW universe. Set after Hearts Intertwined and based on colours of the rainbow, showing pieces of life for the Del Mar/Twist family.


**The Colours Of Love**

**Roses Are Red**

_February, 1968_

It was Valentine's, and Jack had spent a wonderful morning in bed, kissing and holding Ennis close. After breakfast, Jack went into the office to get some work done, leaving Ennis out on the land. He opened the door and froze in his tracks. On the desk was a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

He smiled widely and picked up the card, feeling very happy.

_Dear Jack,_

_Happy Valentine's, bud. Love you so much, rodeo cowboy._

_Love, Ennis_

Jack took a deep breath and left the office, surprising Ennis by dropping to his knees in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Crush<strong>

_June, 1971_

"Here ya go, bud," said Jack, bringing over a glass of orange juice to where Ennis was chopping wood. He straightened up and gratefully took it.

"Thanks, Jack. How's things at the house?"

"Lily's asleep an' my mama's makin' lunch. Thought I'd come an' join ya." He leaned in and they kissed, Ennis bringing a hand down to the small of Jack's back. It was a beautiful summer's day and they were happy.

They broke apart and Jack smiled up at Ennis. "You know...I bought us some more Vaseline earlier." His eyebrows shot up suggestively.

Ennis just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow Rose Of Texas<strong>

_August, 1974_

Jack dismounted and lifted Lily off Signal, and she headed for the grave. She sank to her knees and lay down the yellow roses.

"Here, mama. Hope you like 'em." She brushed off a few twigs from the headstone and sighed. Jack just watched her, wishing that she could have her mother here with her. But she seemed to be alright; she came out here as much as possible.

When she was done, she got up and ran to him, clinging to his legs. "Love you, Uncle Jack."

He ran a hand along her shoulders. "Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Green Leaves Of Summer<strong>

_August, 1977_

It was a crisp, bright morning, and Jack exited the tent to find Ennis making breakfast; sausages and eggs, just how they liked them. He grinned and sat down next to him, slipping an arm around him.

"Hey, cowboy. Somethin' smells good." He kissed Ennis on the cheek, making him smile.

"Thanks, bud. You sleep good?" He kissed Jack's forehead.

Jack nodded and yawned a little, resting his head on Ennis's shoulder. "Yep. Always do next to you." They both looked around them, taking in the fresh mountain air. Brokeback was always beautiful at this time of year.

* * *

><p><strong>My Blue Heaven<strong>

_September, 1981_

Ennis turned onto his side to see Jack watching him with those deep blue eyes. He smiled and laid his head on the pillow.

"Mornin' rodeo. What's up?"

Jack smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. "Nothin'. Just like watchin' ya sleep. You look real peaceful there." He twined his fingers in Ennis's curls and felt Ennis's hand on his arm, running it up and down his skin.

"Love sleepin' with you, Jack," he said softly as they leaned in again, doing the other thing that they loved to do together. Ennis loved Jack's bright, irresistible eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo<strong>

_January, 1984_

Jack went into their bedroom and froze in his tracks. Ennis was putting on a new pair of jeans that he'd bought him for Christmas. They were very snug and showed everything. Jack leaned against the doorframe and whistled.

"Nice. You look great in them, cowboy." Ennis turned and blushed, seeing Jack's wicked grin.

"Really?" he asked nervously. He was older and more self-conscious now. "You think so?"

"Uh-huh." Jack walked up to him and slid his hands around Ennis's ass, pulling it close in two handfuls. "But you'd look even better if I got ya outta them."

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Hill<strong>

_June, 1987_

Jack rolled off Ennis and they both sighed in contentment, staring up at the sky and letting the smell of the heather fill their nostrils. He turned to his lover and smiled. "How you doin' over there, baby?"

Ennis looked at him and grinned dozily, shuffling closer and putting an arm around him. "Pretty damn good, darlin'. You?"

"Yeah, you bet. It's always good with you. Love ya, Ennis."

"Mmm...love you too, Jack." They closed their eyes and held each other close, feeling relaxed and utterly at peace up here. Everything was alright and as it should be.


End file.
